


The Fox and The Fallen

by monstabaebae



Series: Changki Bingo Entries 2019!! [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angel Kihyun, Changki Bingo, Demon Changkyun, Fluffy Moments, Folklore, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Mythology - Freeform, Romance, changki rise, changkyun is a kitsune, kihyun teaches him about life and stuff, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstabaebae/pseuds/monstabaebae
Summary: Everyone in town knows the romantic tale of the fox demon that fell in love with an angel and the cursed shrine. It happened 1,000 years ago.. but is the story true?





	The Fox and The Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends!  
> Here is my next entry for Chagki Bingo  
> Proompt: Angel x Devil
> 
> Note: this was a mONSTeR to write but I had so much fun plotting this and getting lost in myimagination. This is my first fic with one chapter thats over 5k words so bear with me. It’s supposed to be like you’re reading a myth.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments below and enjoy demon Changkyun and angel Kihyun~

A group of children played in the woods, games of tag and shouts of laughter filling the cool, spring air. The leaves were finally beginning to blossom after a long winter and the sun’s warmth felt like a touch of heaven in the afternoon light.

The children tagged and hid joyfully, when one of the girls tripped and fell. “Ow!” She cried, hugging her knee as she began to cry.

Her friends rushed to hr side, one of them being her best friend. “Don’t worry, Miya!” Her friend smiled, her big eyes determined as she pulled a band-aid from her pocket. “Mommy always has me carry some, just in case.”

The covering was removed and the bandage was placed on the girl’s scraped knee. Sniffling, she smiled at her friend and giggled. “Thank you, Chiyo! You saved me!”

As the girls hugged, one of the boys was looking around. “Do you guys know where we are?”

The rest of the group, including Miya and Chiyo, glanced around as well. They always took this path to play whenever their parents let them play in the local park. But this path seemed… different.

Miya was starting to get scared. “A-Are we lost?” She imagined not being able to see her family or school again and felt her eyes water once more.

“We’re not lost.” The leader of their group of friends, an 8 year old named Kenji, told them with a boyish grin. “We’re at the sacred shrine of this place! See? There’s the entrance!”

Looking up, all of the children spotted a set of stairs in the curve of the forest ground, guarded by a red shrine pillar. It seemed timeless, unaffected by the erosion of time as the tructure stood strong and peaceful in the sunshine.

“I didn’t know there was a shrine around here.” One of the other boys said. All of the kids nodded in agreement, curious as they all stepped forward.

“Hold it!” Kenji called. All of the kids stopped at once, their eyes wide. “That shrine.. it’s very sacred. No one is supposed to go up there after what happened.’

“What happened up there, Kenji?” Chiyo asked, her eyebrows furrowed as she puffed er cheeks. “I wanna go up to the top of that shrine!”

The other kids began to nod, their feet itching to run past the gate to the stairs, but Kenji shook his head. “You guys don’t know the story? Your parents, or even grandparents should’ve told you about this place. That shrine is cursed!”

All of the children froze in place, a gentle breeze making it’s way through the trees. It was almost as though the forest itself was anxious to hear more.

Unable to stay still, Miya hugged her leg and called out. “K-Kenji! Tell us what happened. What’s the story?”

Kenji looked at his friends, then moved his gaze towards the shrine gate. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“It was 1,000 years ago..”

 

*

 

It was 1,000 years ago. The land was much different then; pure, no trash or human touch to destroy Mother Earth’s eternal and bountiful beauty.

The oceans were filled with endless amounts of sea life, there were forests, meadows, gardens, waterfalls and creatures of every type roaming happily. There was no conflict, only peace.

The reason? Mother Earth was protected by the Heavens above, guarded and protected by God and the Angels that lived there.

The angels made sure that the planet was filled with lots of water and sunshine, often visiting in their true forms to help animals or animals in need. They sang and had fun while they worked, Mother Earth and Heaven living in harmony with no fear.

But below the surface, in the deepest core of the planet, horrible creatures were being formed from the blazing magma and lava. No human or Angel could ever get close, so they never knew of the destruction that was about to befall them.

The creatures formed from the scorching temperatures became to be know as demons. They embodied the evil that was sucked from the surface, taking the shapes of one’s worst nightmares. They had tremendous power and ached to be free from their eternal prison.

There was one demon in particular, that stood out amongst the rest. He was a demon with soulless black eyes, razor sharp nails and long hair the color of a raven’s wing. Let’s not forget the large fox ears on his head and the 9 tails that gave him power to grow ten times his size.

His name was Changkyun; the infamous Kitsune of the Underworld.

He was known to be a ruthless killer. When it came time for humans to be judged, Changkyun was the one who would aid in the torturing of the “bad” souls. He was sadistic and only knew malice and hatred, surrounded by darkness and endless flames.

All of the lower-ranked demons hated Changkyun’s status, jealous of his power and closeness to the Ruler of the Dead himself. But there was a rumor from one of the souls that reached the ears of every demon in Hell, a rumor that had everyone in shock.

Apparently, if one was to seal the heart of an Angel, they would be the strongest demon in existence. To take something so pure was unheard of, but the mere thought trigged temptation and resulted in a riot that caused the Underworld to shake in excitement.

Hell shook and cracked from the pressure, the intense power causing a crack in Mother Earth’s crust. The soil folded and bent as magma and lava exploded to the surface, an endless stream of fire turning everything in it’s wake to ash.

Amidst the chaos and flames, Changkyun stood on the mountainous terrain, looking down on the surface with a malicious smirk. This was going to be his empire. He didn’t need the aid of an angel or anything like that; he was all powerful and he was going to show this puny world who really owed it.

With one hand, he took his True form; the form of a giant fox that was as tall as 3 mountains. He roared in the night, blasting flames and slashing everything with his giant claws. According to legend, his roar made all of the humans within 500 miles lose their hearing and forever scarring those who heard it,.

The giant Kitsune was filled with delight, the sight of the destruction creating a euphoria he had never felt before. The once beautiful mother Earth was now his, no one could stop him.

He raised his head, taking a deep breath to prepare one more giant fire ball, when he felt a small hand on his paw.

Looking down, through the smoke and ash, there was a man. He had brown hair that fell to his waist in silky locks and he was dressed in all white, so white, he was blinding. And, he was smiling.

“Calm yourself, great creature.” The man called. It sounded like the breeze in the trees, airy and filled with warmth. Changkyun didn’t even get to respond as the man spread an enormous pair of white and gold wings from his back, flying so he was a few inches from the Kitsune’s face.

The man was even more mesmerizing up close, with his dazzling golden eyes and cupid’s bow that made Changkyun’s entire body freeze.

“My name is Kihyun, an Angel to the Heavenly Father above.” The Angel bowed his head, his smile graceful and sincere as he placed his hand on Changkyun’s muzzle. “What’s your name, beautiful creature?”

Changkyun said nothing, still in shock. Letting out a deep growl, the Kitsune swayed his tails before turning around to walk away. Angels were such a nuisance…

“Leaving so soon?” To his surprise, Kihyun followed behind him, his heavenly wings blinding as the flapped behind his lean form. “You can’t leave after causing all this mess! You’ve left me with a lot of work to do, so you’d better stay!”

The Kitsune had already lost interest and continued to walk back from where he came. However, he tried to walk and his limbs were held in place, as though by invisible chains. Glancing around, he struggled to break free to no avail.

“Look.” Kihyun called, pointing to the sky. Changkyun looked up and growled. The blue sky was filling with black specks, growing from hundreds, to millions… “Those are the higher ranked angels, ere to kill you. So, either you cooperate or I’ll let them kill you.”

Changkyun growled, not understanding this Angel’s motive. But the chains were starting to hurt and the last thing he wanted was for an Angel armada to smite him to dust. With a roll of his large eyes, he nodded to Kihyun.

As though by magic, Kihyun released the Kitsune from his binds, quickly holding onto the creature’s large ear. Suddenly, the air filled with a whirlwind of intense pressure and Changkyun felt his body being thrown on the breeze, unable to see where was up or down-

He opened his eyes and came face to face with tall trees and the scent of pine. He sat up slowly and saw Kihyun sitting nearby, his smile warm as he placed a damp cloth on Changkyun’s forehead. “I thought you had died, but you made it.” The Angel commented, his face serene.

Changkyun stayed silent, his hands clenching as flames began to glow from his palms. He raised his hands to the Angel, but the heavenly being merely smiled.

“You’re so aggressive. How could you raise your power to the person who saved you? You have no class.” Kihyun sighed, leaning in to caress Changkyun’s cheek. His hands were so soft. “You’re an interesting fox, aren’t you?”

Shocked, Changkyun jerked from the touch, his face red and his black ears flattening on top of his head. He had never met anyone other than demons and this Angel sure was weird… why was he so touchy and teasing? Was he crazy?

Changkyun slowly began to inch away, looking for somewhere to hide as he hissed. Kihyun laughed and took a sip from a cup of (what Changkyun presumed to be) water. “Don’t be foolish, creature. All of Heaven is looking to hunt you down. It’s not safe to be anywhere but with me.”

Changkyun flashed his fangs, his nails digging into the dirt as he glared at the Angel. “You’re an Angel! Why did you even help me back there?! Won’t you get in trouble?!”

Kihyun placed a hand over his own lips, his eyes wide as his cheeks grew red. “Y-Your voice… it’s so different than what I imagined…”

“Don’t avoid the question!” The Kitsune hissed, his palms glowing with fire once more as he inched towards Kihyun. “Why did you help me? Answer, before I burn you to ashes!”

The Angel looked Changkyun over, as though for the first time. Then, he smiled. “Because I’ve never seen such a beautiful creature like you before. I want to get to know you and protect you. I don’t know why I feel this way.. I just do. And I’m so used to following the rules, that I kind of like being bad for once.”

The Kitsune blinked. Then, he shot a ball of fire right past Kihyun’s head. How dare the beautiful male make fun of him that way? Letting out a growl, he lunged at the Angel with all of his strength-

“Not in front of the shrine.” Kihyun whispered.

Freezing in place, Changkyun looked up. A beautiful hill with stairs on it caught his eyes, the endless green and stone going on as far as the eye could see, filling his heart with wonder. There was a red entrance to the stairs, glowing in the pure sunlight.

“That shrine is sacred to the human worshippers. Something about match-making and keeping natural disasters away.” Kihyun combed through his long hair, tying it behind his head in a loose ponytail. “Do you believe in anything, Fox demon?”

Changkyun slowly moved towards the re entrance, as though mesmerized. He placed his hands on the cool stoned and yowled in pain. It burned him, his palms sizzling from the shrine’s holy magic.

“Humans…” Changkyun whispered, his voice low as his hand began to heal itself. “Are they truly so powerful? I don’t understand how they could create a barrier like this.”

Kihyun was silent, his eyes on the shrine above. “Humans have an ability us otherworldly creatures do not have. The ability… to love. This shrine was made of love and devotion for a better present and a beautiful future. Humans create love.”

Changkyun met Kihyun’s gaze and felt his heart begin to pound. He patted his chest and coughed, holding the Angel’s gaze but unable to stop the heat rising to his cheeks. “We don’t need love. All we need is power to get what we want.”

“You think so?” The brunette whispered. A small smile formed on his lips. “If that’s the case, I’ll let you go.”

Changkyun’s ears perked up, but he rolled his eyes. “Like you could keep me captive.”

Kihyun’s smile only grew wider. “Don’t underestimate me. In fact, I know a lot more than you do. If you ever want to know more about this beautiful world, or perhaps about me, come here as soon as the dawn reaches over the horizon. I shall teach you the ways of the world, Fox demon.”

“Please, why would I want to- Hey!” Changkyun’s eyes grew wide as Kihyun suddenly spread his wings and flung himself into the sky. His form was graceful, breathtaking as his wings spanned a little more than a meter.

The Kitsune watched the Angel fly high into the sky, growing smaller with each passing second until he was out of sight. Sighing once he was alone, he looked at the shrine, his lips curled into a frown. There was no way love could be so powerful.

However, he thought of Kihyun’s kind smile and beauty and felt his cheeks warm once more. That Angel must’ve been some kind of magician, because he had Changkyun’s heart confused.

  
A few days later, Heaven was still on the lookout for Changkyun. The Kitsune wasn’t ready to go back to the Underworld yet, so he stayed nearby and hid underground and in nearby foliage to avoid getting sighted.

He considered going to a different part of mother earth, far away from this place. But his mind kept going back to that shrine and the Angel.

Kihyun.

Growling deeply, Changkyun got up and stomped towards the shrine. He had no idea why he wanted to go to that shrine so badly, but it was bugging him and he just wanted to stomp out his curiosity. That was it, pure curiosity.

As he approached, he spotted none other than the beautiful brown haired Angel sitting near the shrine, his smile warm as he looked up. “Hello, fox friend.”

It started off like this. Changkyun would go to the shrine grumpy and met Kihyun almost every morning. Changkyun just listened to Kihyun talk about Heaven and the humans here on the surface. His stories were full of life and things that Changkyun couldn’t even fathom. Lights, warmth, laughter…

On the third day, Kihyun looked at Changkyun with a pout. “I keep doing all of the talking and I know nothing about you. I don’t even know your name! Where are you from?”

The Angel had leaned in close while he barraged Changkyun with questions, the Kitsune’s eye twitching as he rubbed his neck. “Why does it my name matter? You already know where I came from. I’m a demon.”

“It’s not fair that I told you my name and I don’t know yours.” Kihyun fluttered his lashes in a way that had Changkyun’s breathing acting up. “Pretty please? What’s your name, fox?”

Changkyun huffed, his eyes on the ground as he kicked a pebble with his bare foot. “My name is Changkyun.”

“Changkyun.” The way his name was whispered, gently caressing his ear and said with so much warmth… Changkyun held his breath. “Your name is so lovely.”

“Whatever. Just keep talking about humans or whatever.” Not wanting to meet Kihyun’s eyes, the Kitsune climbed into a nearby tree and curled up, closing his eyes. But he was wide awake, waiting for Kihyun to speak again.

And Kihyun’s voice was like music to his ears.

Days turned into weeks and Changkyun and Kihyun’s bond was forming into a solid friendship. Kihyun would show Changkyun different animals and foods each day, sometimes going by the river to watch fish (Kihyun would scold Changkyun if he tried to eat one), sometimes they would even people watch or talk into the night before parting ways.

It was during this time, that Changkyun would actually be excited to talk to Kihyun the following day. He liked their conversations, he liked seeing the many things Mother Nature had to offer and… he liked seeing the lovely male whenever he could.

He noticed the feeing in his chest wasn’t going away. In fact, it was getting stronger the more he saw his companion. Perhaps it was from being away from the Underworld for so long, it had been quite a few moons since he had gone back. However, he didn’t feel any urgency to leave, at least, not yet.

There was a special day in the spring that Changkyun was waiting for Kihyun by the shrine. Usually Kihyun was always there first, but that day, he was late. The Angel didn’t appear until the sun was nearly above their heads.

“Sorry for being so late, Changkyun.” The Angel said, out of breath as he tried to fix his wind-blown clothing. “A lot is going on in Heaven and I could barely get away.”

“It’s okay. You shouldn’t be visiting me anyways.” Changkyun waved his hand, looking down at the Angel with a feigned look of indifference.

“Nonsense.” Kihyun retorted, his expression determined as he placed his long hair into a messy bun. His face was angled and just perfect. “I wanted to see you. Work can wait.”

The air was filled with the scent of cherry blossoms and lemongrass, citrus and sweet to the senses. It was in that moment that Changkyun hopped down from his tree and placed his hand on Kihyun’s head. His hair was like silk. “Don’t let your friends hear that. You know what happens to good angels that turn bad.”

Kihyun met Changkyun’s yes for a moment. The two of them were the same height, both stunning in beauty and their hearts pounding in their chests. With a smile, the Angel placed his hand over Changkyun’s lacing their fingers together gently. “So be it. I would rather be down here with you than float up there anyways.”

Changkyun’s ears perked up, at a loss for words. Changkyun had met fallen angels before and it wasn’t pretty. He titled his head and looked over Kihyun’s face. “You’re acting so odd today. Are you sick or something, white feathers?”

Kihyun smiled at the nickname, his features growing more flushed as he held Changkyun’s hand tighter. “Sick… perhaps. I feel so… heavy.”

“Kihyun- Kihyun?” suddenly, the Angel collapsed into Changkyun’s arms, knocked out cold. Cursing in his mind, the Kitsune looked around for something that he could use to help Kihyun. The river was too far and he couldn’t remember what berries cured fevers.

As his mind raced, he gasped. Looking up, he spotted the shrine, the wind picking up at a rapid speed. Would it work..?

Picking up Kihyun bridal style, the Kitsune walked over to the shrine. Overhead, it began to rain, but Changkyun merely took off the to to his kimono and wrapped Kihyun in the garment so he wouldn’t get wet. The Angel was so small and light in his arms. He was barely breathing. Changkyun had to hurry…

Extending a hand, Changkyun slowly approached the entrance barrier. He looked at the structure and closed his eyes, his voice shaking as he whispered. “If not for me, please, save him.. I need to save Kihyun. I-I need to protect him the way he’s protected me.”

The wind began to howl, nearly blowing Changkyun off his feet. But the Kitsune held his ground, placing his hand on the painted wood, then gasped.

He took one step forward, then another. He had made it in.

His heart was pounding in his chest as he looked at Kihyun’s still form in his arms. He had no time to waste. Taking a deep breath, he began to run up the endless steps.

The rain had made the steps slippery and was starting to obscure the Kitsune’s, but Changkyun didn’t give up. He ran with all of the strength he had to the top, holding Kihyun close, willing him mentally to stay alive. He had to live, he had finally made friend, a true friend.

Finally making it to the top, Changkyun ran into the large shrine, setting Kihyun no the floor and removing the wet kimono. He saw Kihyun’s small intakes of breath and felt desperation crawl into his throat.

He had no idea what to do. He didn’t know if he should call for help or see if he could figure out was going on before it was too late. Frantic, he held Kihyun’s hand and whispered. “I’m here, Kihyun. Hold on a little longer.”

He held the male lose, trying to warm up his freezing body. He rubbed the Angel’s arms and back, until he felt something on the Angel’s back.

Changkyun’s eyes widened. Instead of wings…

He felt two gaping holes in the Angel’s back.

Kihyun had lost his wings.

Lost in shock, Changkyun didn’t hear anyone approach until someone shouted aloud. “Let the Fallen go, demon!”

Changkyun turned and spotted a fleet of men dressed in white, their faces covered by hoods. On their backs, pure white and golden wings.

The highest and strongest Angels in Heaven. The Judgement Division.

“F-Fallen? What do you mean he’s Fallen?! Help him!” Changkyun yelled, not understanding why Kihyun’s kind weren’t aiding their comrade.

“Silence!” The leader boomed, raising his hand and shooting a bolt of lightening at Changkyun. He took the blow with a growl of pain, but didn’t let go of Kihyun. “He has disregarded the Heavens and has fallen in love with a demon! He is no longer pure and is nothing but a traitor to our kind!”

“Fallen in love..?” Changkyun whispered, looking over Kihyun’s pale face. He caressed the Fallen’s cheeks, then his plump lips. He was so beautiful, yet was carrying so much on his shoulders and he paid the price…

The leader was laughing. “Don’t tell me… he fell for you?! Changkyun, the infamous Kitsune that nearly destroyed Mother Earth all those moons ago? That little slut fell for the worst kind there is!”

Changkyun felt his body begin to fill with heat, his rage spreading to every pore in his body. He felt his chest growing bigger and his nails growing longer as his eyes started to turn red. “Don’t… you ever call him that, you pretentious bastard!”

“Pretentious? Hah! Everyone knows you seduced him in order to get his soul!” The Head Angel smirked, hitting the Kitsune with another blast of lightening. “An Angel’s soul is the purest thing in the world and if a demon has it, then he will be the most powerful demon in existence! That was your goal the whole time!”

Changkyun shook his head, fire starting to form in his mouth as he felt his body begin to shift. The rage was getting to his head, everything blurring and turning into a deep red haze. “That’s not true! Shut up!”

The leader cackled, extending his large blade and charging at the pair with a grin. “Of course it was! You needed an easy target, someone trusting, sweet and who loved nature enough to help any creature in need. Kihyun was the perfect target!”

Unable to hold back, Changkyun let out a deafening roar, growing to a bigger size and shooting a wall of flame at the Angels. However, they casted a a shield at the last second and blocked his defense, as the leader slashed into Changkyun’s shoulder.

Despite the relentless assault of the Angel’s blade, Changkyun still continued to protect Kihyun. He bit, clawed and shot fire at the leader, blood pouring from his wounds as he fought with all of his strength to keep Kihyun safe. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer but he had to protect Kihyun.

Kihyun..

Collapsing onto the floor in his normal form, Changkyun coughed up blood and reached out for Kihyun’s unconscious form. He had to wake up…

“That’s it, demon swine. Look at your lover one last time before I slit both of your throats.” The Angel smirked, stepping on Changkyun’s back and tugging his long hair, forcing the Kitsune to stare at Kihyun. “Any last words?”

For the first time in his entire existence, Changkyun felt something well up in his chest, to his eyes, overflowing onto his cheeks…

He was crying.

“I-I’m sorry Kihyun… I couldn’t protect you.” Changkyun whispered, hi tears landing on the wooden floorboards under his hands. “I-I’m sorry you met me and lost your wings… I’m sorry, Kihyun.”

Somehow managing to pull away from the iron grip, Changkyun crawled over to Kihyun’s body. He thought of the rosy hue of Kihyun’s cheeks and his beautiful golden eyes, wanting to see them one last time. To hear his laughter again and his teasing.

Leaning in, Changkyun placed his hand in Kihyun’s and nuzzled his nose against the Fallen’s. “I love you, Kihyun.” With those words, he placed a soft kiss on the male’s lips, hoping his feelings would reach the beauty, even after death.

The kiss was cold, but as Changkyun went to pull away, he felt warmth. It was fleeting and suddenly grew stronger, as though a fire was being lit under Kihyun’s skin.

As though by magic, Kihyun’s lips began to move against Changkyun’s. Then, he opened his eyes. Those beautiful golden orbs that Changkyun loved so much.

Looking at the Kitsune, Kihyun exposed a soft smile. “Changkyun… I heard your feelings, loud and clear.”

“Ki…” Changkyun couldn’t hold back from kissing the Fallen again, lost in his sweet taste, overwhelmed with relief and joy. Kihyun was alive and he could breathe again.

Pulling away, Kihyun winced and got to his feet. With a raised brow, he glared at the leader and snapped his fingers. The leader was suddenly frozen on the spot, similar to the spell Changkyun had been under all those moons ago.

“You listen here, Judgment Leader Hyunwoo.” Kihyun ordered, a tone Changkyun had never heard the Fallen use before. “This is a sacred shrine and you shall not desecrate it with your acts of violence. Leave here.”

Hyunwoo tried to break free, his expression filled with anger as he jerked his head defiantly. “I cannot do that! I must kill you both and report back to the Heavenly Father!”

“Tell him you killed us and get out of here.” Kihyun growled, his eyes growing dark. “I am a Fallen and this man is a Kitsune. Say you killed us and leave us alone. We shall exile ourselves. You will never see us again after this moment.”

Changkyun chuckled, placing a soft kiss on Kihyun’s forehead, one of his hands glowing with a light blue flame. “If you refuse to comply, we shall slaughter you all where you stand.”

Needless to say, the Judgment Division left the shrine and flew back to the Heavens. Watching from the shrine, the rain had stopped outside and a rainbow filled the sky.

Resting his head on Changkyun’s shoulder, Kihyun grinned. “Looks like were stuck together.”

“I don’t know about all that.” Changkyun retorted, peeking at Kihyun’s surprised reaction with a shrug. “I told you how I felt, but I haven’t heard one word about you liking me. I can’t spend forever with a person who doesn’t feel the same way.”

“I love you.” Kihyun immediately said his golden eyes glowing with determination. “I gave up my wings for you. I love you, despite the fact that you’re a wild fox that barely speaks and has no manners.”

Changkyun blinked a few times, then leaned in to caress Kihyun’s face tenderly. “Say it again.” He whispered, his voice deep with emotion.

Blushing slightly, Kihyun placed his lips over Changkyun’s with a whisper. “I love you, Changkyun. You’re my wild fox for as long as we live.”

“Forever then, huh?” Changkyun chuckled, holding the fallen close as they looked at the sky, never once letting go. “Looks like we finally know how the humans feel.”

“Hmm?’ Kihyun looked at his partner with a tilt of his head.

“To love.”

 

*

 

The children were silent as they took in the story, the air quiet as Kenji kept his eyes on the shrine.

“Why is it a cursed shrine, if the story ended happy? Chiyo suddenly asked, her eyes wide as she titled her head.

Miya was wondering that too. “Yeah, love isn’t a bad thing. Why isn’t this place visited?”

Kenji shrugged. “it’s said that the Kitsune and Fallen still live up there. But being near unholy creatures such as them is said to be nothing but bad luck to you and your future generations. Then again, this is a passed down story so I doubt it’s true.”

The other kids began to stretch and yawn, thanking Kenji for the story. “It’s getting late… I guess it’s time to go home.”

The children waved and bowed to one another, Chiyo being the last one to stay with Miya. “Mommy said she’ll take us home! Let me know when you’re ready to go!”

Miya nodded. “Okay! I’ll be right there!” Watching as Chiyo ran on ahead, she glanced back at the shrine and gasped.

Sitting on the steps, hand in hand, were two beautiful males. One had short black hair and the other was more petite, with honey gold hair wrapped in a ponytail. They looked like they were in college, their clothes matching and model-worthy.

“E-Excuse me!” Miya called, blushing as they looked away from one another to look at her. I-I was wondering… Do you know anything about that shrine?”

The short ravenette chuckled, his eyes warm. “I’ve heard a few different tales from all kinds of people. Something about a Kitsune and an Angel, but I haven’t seen any around here.”

The golden haired male spoke next, his voice sweet. “Agreed. But this shrine is a place where your true potential and power are exposed within you, when the time is right. You don’t have to be in a forbidden relationship though, power comes from within and you just have to do what’s right for you.”

“You’re too young to understand al of this now but… when you’re ready, come visit this place when you’re older. It’s not cursed like people think.” The black haired boy held the other male close.

“It’s filled with love!” The petite male grinned.

It was in that moment, little Miya saw through the sunset’s glow; the ravenette’s hair being long instead of short with ears on top of his head and the smaller male’s bright white wings and long brown hair. The feeling was there.

Love.

Smiling to herself, she nodded and bowed. “Thank you both, so much! I can’t wait to meet Changkyun and Kihyun with my own eyes one day They’re cooler than any Underworld or Heaven.”

The two males were stunned as Miya ran off to meet Chiyo and her mom. Back on the steps, Changkyun and Kihyun looked at each other as though it was the first time seeing each other, as though 1,000 years hadn’t passed.

Their love was still strong and people still believed the shrine was cursed. But they were happy and wanted nothing more than to be with on another.

For the world was a beautiful place and the two beings, through thick and thin, found solace with each other.

“That girl is right, Ki.” Changkyun chuckled, cupping Kihyun’s face in his hands. “Heaven and Hell are too overrated.”

“Agreed.” Kihyun’s eyes glowed with love as their lips met in a kiss. “You’re all I need.”

Believe the story or not, their love was true. And the tale shall be passed on, for as long as the sky remains blue.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, long-haired Changkyun and Kihyun sits so beautifully in my mind...
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!  
> Feel free to message me on CUrious Cat or Twitter @monstabaebae
> 
> Thank you always for your kind words and support! <3333


End file.
